


Favorite Color

by IAmSherLOCKED666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherLOCKED666/pseuds/IAmSherLOCKED666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person makes a promise.  But how do they keep a promise they can't remember making.  And will they remember before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back in seventh grade. I hope you enjoy it. I did a bit of editing and turned it into an AlxScorp fanfcition. If you want to read the original you can check out my wattpad under the name of AmeliaAndresen.

What is my favorite color?  Green?  No.  Grey?  No, reminds me of him.  Black?  Yes, black.  Black is a good color everything goes good with black and I look awesome in black clothes.  Black.

“We’re here.  Your total is seven pounds.”

I exited the cab and paid the driver.  I was careful not to touch his hands because they looked as if they hadn’t been washed for years.  I thanked him for the ride and and told him to keep the change for the tip.  When getting out I looked up saw that the sky was grey and stormy.  It reminded me of.... no, I wouldn’t let my thoughts wander there.  I went up to the check in booth the sign said “Carnival Extravaganza”.  I had this gut feeling that being here was where I was supposed to be.

When I entered I looked over to my left and saw the flamingos on the carosel.  The pink of the flamingos was what I used to think pea-green-pink was; it kind of seemed like the pink of new born baby girls.  When looking at the flamingos I saw a quick flash of an lightning.  It shocked me but then it was gone.

I remembered the last time we had talked, it was exactly four years today.  Storming just like today.  I kept telling my self that he was gone. The pain ripped through my chest again hurting like it did every time.  That final conversation:

 

_“This is the last time.  The last mission.  I told them that I quit after this no more leaving home behind for a bunch of people who treat me like shit simply because of what my father and his father did before me.”_

_“How will I know whether you’re safe or not?”_

_“Your heart will tell you.”_

_“Why can’t we just run away now?  I could get a job, we could live in a mobile home.  Please just don’t go.”_

_“They’ll find me and when they do they’ll try to hurt you too. I’m sorry, Al, but I can’t.”_

_“ I’m not a baby, Scor! I can take care of myself.”_

_“Yes but they’re ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what they want.  So please, behave yourself and stay.  For me?”_

_“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I swear on Salazar’s grave you had better come home to me.” He kissed me and left. But not before leaving a small box.  In the box there was a ring, this ring was a snake.  And rolled inside was a note it said, “When I come back we can get married and be happy.  This is the end.  I won’t leave you anymore.”_

 

I reached up to my neck and there was the ring where I always kept it.  It was silver and had two tiny emeralds for eyes I wore it on a small silver chain.  This was the only thing I had left of him.

I must have been too busy fidiling with it and remembering the last time I saw him that I didn’t notice the curb and I tripped.  But I didn’t hit the ground someone had caught me and steadied me.  I looked down embarrassed. “Hey, mate, you okay, sorry I didn’t see you there.”  That voice!

 

* * *

 

 

What is my favorite color?  Red?  I looked up and I saw a boy looking down and fiddling with a necklace of some sort around his neck.  He tripped over the curb but I caught him.

“Hey, mate, you okay, sorry I didn’t see you there.”  His head shot up and he looked me in the eyes.  I saw recognition there but I had no clue who this boy was.  Though his eyes and face did seem vaguely familiar.  They were a deep emerald green that seemed to tell you a story of a different life time.  It was almost like looking into a pensive. He looked astonished for a second as if I was unbelievable.  Then his face seemed to be expecting.  _Expecting what?_ Ever since I woke up in St. Mungo’s I couldn’t remember anything.  I felt like I was missing some vital piece of information.

“Fine.”  He said wrenching himself from my grasp.  I couldn’t read his face anymore his eyes were dead.

“Why don’t you sit down.”  He sat down.  All of a sudden I had this need to know what his name was, “What is your name?”

“You mean... you don’t know?”

“I’m sorry no.  Should I?  I don’t......”

“I’m sorry but I... I have to go.”  The pain on that face was evident and ripped me open.    After he ran away I looked down where he had been sitting and I saw a ring on a silver chain, it was a snake with two emeralds for eyes.  I picked it up then everything came flooding back.

The last conversation we had had.  My promise to him.  The Ministry sending me on a mission.  Being cornered.  Someone shouting “ _Obliviate!_ ”Then waking up in St. Mungo’s having no idea what had happened.

I got up and ran after him.  He was running towards the street.  There was a bus coming it was going too fast it wouldn’t stop in time for him to pass.  “Stop!” I yelled it was no use he either didn’t hear me or ignored what I said.

Everything was a blur of colors, bright yellow of the school bus, green of the trees, and then red.

Red was for his blood.  His blood.  Blood that was painting the concrete.  I stood there shocked.  It was my fault.  Red was for the anger I felt at my self.  I had left to protect him, keep him from getting killed.  Red.  In leaving I had gotten my self hurt and I had forgotten him completely, _that_ hurt him.  Red.  I hurt him so bad he ran and when he ran he was hit and… killed. Red.  Red was for anger.  Red was for stop.  Red was for danger.  Red was the color of blood, his blood.

What was my favorite color?  Red?  No, I hate Red.

My favorite color was black.  Black was the color he wore the first time I saw him. Black was the color he wore on our first date.  Black was the color he wore that day before I left. Black was now the color of my heart. My favorite color was black. Black means death.

I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and my favorite color is black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a story that I wrote back in seventh grade but I went through and changed the names and some other things so that it could be an AlxScorp fanfiction.


End file.
